Talk:Undertaker
I found my first pearlescent last night and it's an undertaker. Not sure if it's legit due to the prefix though . . . Twisted Undertaker, 3000+ damage, 4x weapon zoom, 14 round mag, 4x incindiary. It seems like this is a SMG prefix. Here's another wierd thing - came across it just lying on the ground during an online game in the Underdome! I thought illegit pearls were more of an issue on PC, and I'm on PS3. Any thoughts on legitimacy?Mmosu 13:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC)mmosu I'll get a screenshot from my friend asap, but he found one that I tried out this morning with a 14 round magazine. user:gen rain silvesEdit the one that I foundhas a damage of 1655 accuracy 88.8 fire rate 1.3 it has x4 fire the clip size is 20 3.3 weapon zoom and +48% fire rate 6:51 am march 1 2010 This one has an unusual large clip. This might be what the effect does. Edit: Here is my version btw: DarkTerrorr 08:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :There's a certain emphasis on the number eight here. Eight rockets, 88.8% accuracy, on both models seen so far. I wonder if that's just a coincidence or is part of a reference of some sort. — Wisq (talk) 09:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Just confirmed that they can come with an elemental effect. Mine is 1662 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.5 rof, 8 clip size, and x4 incendiary. It seems that, so far, the accuracy and clip size is a constant. -- 09:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) They wouldn't have just increased the clip size for a Cyan though....that would be sorta gay. Anyone found what it may be referring to yet? Steel _ 09:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I found that there's a wrestler named The Undertaker. Doesn't seem to have anything to do with 8, though. Bah. -- 18:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mine has 88.8 accuracy as well but I believe my clip size is 10. It's a steel undertaker as well. I'll upload a pic tonight when I get off of work. KudlaMaster 20:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Could anyone duplicate his for me? My gamertag is: I Am Amish Man. 'Variations:' *'RPG70 STEEL UNDERTAKER' {Original Finder Unknown} {Held Currently By Unknown} 1808 88.8 Rate: 1.3 Sub Stats: Fire Rate Damage Weapon Zoom *'RWL10 STEEL UNDERTAKER' {Original Finder Unknown} {Held Currently By vI Fraser Iv (Xbox Gamertag)} 2324 97.2 Rate: 1.6 Sub Stats: Fire Rate Damage Weapon Zoom VI Fraser Iv 02:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Leave Variations in the talk not the main page -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 12:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Gmoneyy 04:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I have two of these launchers one is the regular one and the other is the corrosive x4 version. With the corrosive version you can clearly see that there is two exlosions, one just behind the first. I think this is to cause greater damage to targets with heavy armour (that normal shots hit 0 on) and those behind cover. "Take 'em UNDER." Might be a reference to undermining. 17:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC)CHAZZER666 17:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RWL17 Steel Undertaker {Original Finder Krunk Sauce} {Held Currently By Krunk Sauce} Damage: 1817 Accuracy: 88.8 Fire Rate: 1.6 4.3x Zoom Found in a Crimson Lance treasure in in mid-June sometime. Helix barrel On the page it states the undertake can come with helix, this cannot be true as the undertaker has a unique barrel, material and title, this prevents it from accesing the helix abilityDemonique 23:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It's LIK3 Christmas Has anyone found higher damage Undertakers? Possibly a Colossal Undertaker? Can anyone verify the higher damage versions of The Undertaker? Hoping for somewhere near 3500. FlyingSquirrel 23:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) i have found a colossal undertaker which does 3200 dmg. 88.8 acc, 8 clip. Just found this big guy today first time ive seen one with incendiary X4 or with the 10 round mag! Sketchmode 10:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC)XB360 SketchMode would anyone be willing to dupe a high damage undertaker for me i could dupe a hardened ironclad shield in return, message me xXoccamsxrazrXx Super Marcus Sweep Found this one today during an armory run. Joshyy 22:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Table I made a table to make this page a little more organized. P.S. You guys can add in the pics up above, I don't feel like wasting half an hour figuring out how to add them / find them in the files. - Uberorb wht d hell is this?